Reverse
by Rarerite
Summary: Cerinia is not the one to blow up? Read and Review!


_Leik, zomg! Biggest tw!st evar!1111 Well, its going to be hard balancing several stories…_

Chapter 1

Fallen… Pilot?

It had been a peaceful vacation on Sauria. The dinosaurs had been lazing about. The sky was cloudless with small breezes of wind cooling the denizens of the planet. The nature of this paradise housed many strange creatures, known and unknown. And for this reason, a scientist was dispatched to cover this. She had been on the planet for some time to record newly found species of plants and creatures for her research. She had been traveling about and was able to speak freely with the sentient life thanks to her telepathic powers, a common trait of her race. Her beauty was reflected by her name, Krystal. Krystal had grown used to Sauria's diverse environments. She also knew them, thanks to some over-priced maps she obtained from an old floating hag of a dinosaur.

"You don't see this back on Cerinia too much. The sky, the water, everything!" she said merrily to herself. It had been sometime since she saw her home planet. Krystal didn't have too many friends or family, so she was rarely missed. She wasn't the very social one either, so she was single for her entire life, until now. "Though, I wouldn't mind to find someone like me to talk to…"

She stood there to catch a breeze to cool off from her hike. As she looked up, a shooting star passed over. "How beautiful!" As she watched it, she remembered her mother telling her about making wishes upon a shooting star, it would come true. 'Please… I-… I want someone just for me…' Krystal thought. The star twinkle just as she did that, it slowly plummeted in Sauria. Parts of it could be seen peel off and burn up in the descent. "That's no shooting star… That-… That looks more like a ship!" The ship accelerated faster and finally reached the ground with a surprising light explosion. Krystal had rush to the aid of who ever is in there. Small and large dinosaurs could be heard running off from the distance in fear of the explosion.

Krystal took out a compass and her navigator PDA and estimated where it had landed. 'From the looks of its trajectory and speed… It would… It's in Cape Claw!' She made haste from Thorntail Hollow. She passed through the Lightfoot's forest with even some Lightfoot looking off in the distance, amazed at the rate she was running at. She stuffed the guardian's mouth full of scarabs and proceeded. Instead of going through the maze, she merely performed a splits jump and reached the maze wall's ledges and easily ran through, showing that even for a woman in her late 20s, she could be still be fit.

'I must hurry. That person's life could in danger, and it could be my fault,' Krystal worried herself. She took out a grapple hook and was able to lodge it at the mouth of the well. Krystal repelled down and shot another hook at the entrance of Cape Claw. 'Almost there…' She abandons the first hook and slid across the second one. She had been to Cape Claw on several occasions to take rest or take a dip in the refreshing lagoon. As she neared the crash site, voices could be heard. Krystal got around the corner to Claw and found several Earthwalker soldiers and Cloudrunner scouts. 'I do hope they don't do anything wrong.' She rushed up towards the small crowd some of them noticed her.

"Aw, Krystal!" one them greeted her. One of the Cloudrunners bowed towards her.

"I'm glad you are alright Soarer," Krystal hugged her old companion. "Where is the pilot's body?"

"Ummm… Yes, about that. Uh… The pilot might be dead, you see," Soarer stuttered. "Everyone, move aside, Krystal wants to see it!"

The group backed off, forming a circle around a body. Krystal gasped. It was young fox. He was probably in his early 20s. He had clean handsome fur but was covered in sand. He had also had several cuts everywhere on his body. A trail dried blood came from his spacecraft which had a broken canopy to him, he must have crawled somehow. Krystal kneeled next to him, trying to nudge him awake until she flipped him to see his face. He was pretty boy at the most. His vest was somewhat decorated with military insignias.

Krystal lowered her right ear near his muzzle and took one of his paws. She could hear faint wheezes and a light pulse. "He's alive! Help me get him to safe spot!" she pleaded. One of the Earthwalkers came up and offered her to put him on top of his back. She put the fox on the soldier and led him to safe spot where he could rest.

_**-Cape Claw, several hours later-**_

Fox awoke abruptly. His muscles ached badly, his legs felt so tender that the flesh would fall off his bones. Bandages were restricting his movement as he got up. "Where am I?" His vision was blurred but he could make an out silhouette of a blue figure grab him and put him down.

"It's ok, it's ok. You're going to be fine," the blue figure said. It got a wet warm towel and placed it on top of his head, relieving him of some of his pain. "You took quite a lot of cuts and bruises." Fox could somewhat tell the person was female, just the sound of her voice soothed him into sleep.

_**-Cape Claw, another several hours-**_

Fox woke up again, but felt entirely new. His muscles, legs, and head no longer hurt so badly, but where still slightly sore. He sat up to get a good look of his surroundings. He spotted the same blue figure that helped him earlier, no longer with blurred vision. Fox's heart almost skipped a few beats when she looked at him. She was a cerulean blue vixen, her hair glistened in the warm sun, and her beautiful smile hypnotized him. She was wearing a bikini top and a laced towel for a skirt. Her emerald eyes suited her just as Fox's sapphire eyes did for him.

"It seems that you're awake now," she kneeled in front of him, her muzzle just few inches from his.

"I uhhh… ummm… I want t-t-t-o-o," Fox stuttered even more. Krystal placed two fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Don't mention it," she giggled. She placed her paws between his armpits and raised him up to stand. Fox summoned all his strength, not wanting to disappoint the beautiful gal. "My name is Krystal, what is yours." She brushed off some sand off his body; sometimes getting near spots that made Fox blush scarlet under his facial fur. The only thing that was now ringing in his mind was her name.

"M-m-m-y n-name is F-f-o-o-x," he continuously stuttered. Krystal felt like going into a huge laugh. But she was going to be polite with him; she wasn't surprised guys like him acting around a girl like her.

"Fox, right? Welcome to Sauria, Dinosaur planet for some," Krystal said smiling. She grabbed one of Fox's arms and pulled him so that he could get a full view of Cape Claw. He gawked at the site of it. They were atop of a small cliff with a trail that led to the beach itself. "This is so beautiful, Krystal! Krystal?" He had finally got over the stuttering but only found Krystal running off towards the beach. She waved her paw for him to follow which he naturally followed.

"You know how swim right?" she asked. Fox nodded. Krystal took off her towel revealing her luscious curves and such, Fox's mind almost collapsed on itself. She was very curvy but had some strong looking muscles.

"Wait, I, I don't have any clothes, Krystal," Fox hesitated. Krystal tilted her head slightly.

"Then just use your boxers," she demanded.

"But… I have my prided," he fuddled with his fingers. He looked at Krystal, only to see one of the most heartbreaking looks over. She gave him a sad puppy look. Fox immediately found himself in the water with only his boxers. After some hours of swimming, he finally got out of the water with Krystal falling.

Fox tried to cover himself up, worrying that his boxers might become see-through since they're wet. "Don't worry silly, I won't look," Krystal said cheerfully. She turned around as Fox went off to dry himself off.

It had turned into night quickly, as Sauria's two moons hovered above. Krystal had made a camp fire; Fox sat nearby, only wearing his cargo pants. "Feeling alright Fox?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered, slightly embarrassed. He felt cold, even near the fire. Krystal got closer until she was cuddled up right next to Fox. He turned red, the vixen grinned at the looks of him.

"Better now?" she smirked. Fox could tell something was about to change his life…

_**To be Continued…**_

_Leik, th4t was sh0rt… Read and Review_


End file.
